


Switching Sides

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death on his side make Draco rethink his placement in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

Slowly, she slipped a piece of brown hair into the vial, the potion bubbling slightly before setting into a deep violet. Gulping slightly, Pansy got herself ready to drink the horrific looking, and probably tasting, potion. With one tilt of her head, the young woman swallowed it and winced as it started to take effect.   
              When she glanced into the mirror, it was no longer her face, but her father’s. Short brown hair with cold brown eyes peered back. She quickly put on her father’s Death Eater robes and his mask, and with a simple swish of her wand, she was gone.

-

              He stood beside his Father, nervous and anxious on the inside but calmed and composed on the outside. The perfect Malfoy.

              No one suspected. Or, at least, he hoped no one suspected his inner thoughts.

              For weeks now, the young Malfoy has had trouble thoughts about the Dark Side was slowly seeking refuge within Harry Potter’s arms.  The hypocrisy of the dark side is what baffled Draco the most. They were supposed to hate mudbloods and blood traitors when their own lord was a halfblood, it made no logical sense.  

              He watched as Mr.Parkinson strolled in, his head held high as he fell into place beside Draco’s father. Lucius nodded towards the fellow Death Eater before falling to his knees. Quickly, Draco fell to his when he spotted Voldemort strutting into the room. With his head bowed, he watched through his lashes as Voldemort took his seat, looking regel even though he was missing a nose and looked like a snake.

              “Welcome, followers,” Voldemort said, his red eyes looking at each of them, “You may rise.”

              “Thank you, Milord,” was echoed throughout the room.

              “Now,” Voldemort started, his hissing voice relaying the latest raids and the upcoming ones. Thirty minutes in, Draco’s knees were starting to hurt, and Voldemort’s speech stopped. His blood eyes shifted towards him and he jumped slightly. Voldemort lifted his wand and suddenly a bright green flash of light erupted from it. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. A loud thud made him reopen them. Peering to his left, Draco gasped when he saw Mr.Parkinson on the ground, twitching.

              Tears sprung to his eyes when he watched the form shrink and turn into his some-what friend, Pansy. The young woman lay on the ground, her brown hair fanned around her and her eyes wide in horror.  With a mind made up, Draco turned back to Voldemort and listened to every detail.

(*)

              His hands wouldn’t stop twitching. He sat in the chair across from the Headmaster and the Golden Trio, the four sets of eyes analyzing him. With his head bowed, Draco stated, “Please. All I ask is for sanctuary.”

              “He’s been on the fence for months guys,” Harry said, “He isn’t Death Eater material.”

              “Thanks Potter,” Draco couldn’t help but sneer.

              Harry smirked before turning back to his friends, “Put him on probation or something, but he can’t go back Headmaster.”

              Dumbledore sighed and laced his fingers together, “We shall see what young Mr. Malfoy can do and if he is trustworthy. But, during this time, he will get the peace he deserves. You do realize that once Voldemort hears about this, a bounty will be on your head?”

              Draco nodded, “Yes.”

              “You will live with Harry and the Order at Grimmauld Place during the summers and breaks. I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to return home.”

              “I understand Headmaster,”

              “Alright, best to head to bed. Mr. Malfoy, Harry will show you to your new dorms, I don’t think dorming in Slytherin would be the wisest idea.”

              Draco nodded, “Yes sir.”


End file.
